Stray Puppy
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Fic-trade with pipecleanerflowers. Sometimes, puppy dogs can be really annoying. Especially if they're blonde, perky, and insist on tagging along with you even when you don't want them to. But, as Mariam finds out, they can be pretty sweet too. Max/Mariam.


A/N: I haven't written Beyblade in _years_, nor kept up with the series after G-Revolution, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty with the details. This is a gift/trade with pipecleanerflowers, who graciously agreed to do a fic-trade with me. It's fluffy Max/Mariam, LOTS OF CUTE STUFF.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you act like a puppy dog?"

"You did, remember? And then you told me to 'heel, boy—"

"I didn't mean me, I meant someone else! Of course I remember that battle." A toss of her head, and the only female member of the famed Saint Shields continued walking down the sidewalk. Ozuma had ordered the team to take a break, lest they burn out before the upcoming world finals. Mariam originally had planned on tidying up the—what was it anyway, a warehouse—living space she shared with the other Saint Shields, but Ozuma was gone doing recon and Joseph and Dunga, as usual, showed no interested whatsoever in what they liked to call "domestic activities". She'd had half a mind to threaten them with not cleaning the bathroom for the next week, but decided against it; there was no way she could live even a day without keeping the shower drain hair-free.

So she simply decided to make her own day by going downtown and perhaps finding something tasty. And then halfway to the main thoroughfare, she'd somehow managed to pick up a stray. Though admittedly this stray was kind of cute, and sweet, and also a blader with amazing skills. As much as his following-like-a-lost-puppy behavior irritated her (was it so much to just have a day to herself), something stopped her from telling him to get lost.

"Oh. Well, no...not really, I suppose. Why, you think so?" The perky blonde was no longer trailing behind her now and was instead keeping pace with her. She wasn't sure if she should be more annoyed or not, but it didn't seem worth it to make a fuss. He'd probably just laugh at her and then continue following her.

"What do you think," she muttered under her breath, the message directed at her as much as it was towards him. Even after she'd gotten to know him, it was hard for her to tell if he was teasing her or just _that_ naïve.

Max tucked his hand underneath his chin, as if seriously contemplating her question. "I think...that even though you find me annoying, you keep me around because you're secretly madly in love with me!" He laughed at his own joke, but Mariam stumbled a bit in her footing and her face flushed.

"Wha, wha, EXCUSE ME?" Mariam screeched back, not caring that her face was red and a dead giveaway to her true feelings. "We're hardly even friends, don't you even dare to assume for a minute that gives you—"

"Whoa whoa, chill out, okay? I was just kidding!" Max put his hands in front of his face, unsure of just how angry Mariam really was. "Although, I'll admit, I do like you."

Uh. Well. Mariam wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "...Are you, like, confessing your feelings or something?" How...unexpected. Maybe it was considered more acceptable for Americans to spontaneously spout feelings of undying affection, but to a Japanese girl like her, such declarations made her feel terribly awkward.

The carefree beyblader simply shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just saying it like it is. I really do like hanging out with you, Mariam." He flashed her a grin, to which Mariam could only stutter in reply.

"S-so you just want to be friends..."

"Well, yeah. For now, anyway. I mean, if something happens, then it happens. Don't you agree?" Max raised an eyebrow as Mariam turned away awkwardly. "What, are you embarrassed or something?"

"I-I am not! I just don't get you." Huffing loudly, she crossed her arms stiffly, wondering why it was taking so long to reach downtown.

He responded with a laugh and lopped forward a couple of steps, walking backwards so he could turn around and face her. "What's there to get? I think you're an awesome beyblader, and I want to get to know you better. Plus, you're really pretty, y'know?"

She sighed. This puppy was really starting to get on her nerves. "Are all boys just this indiscreet when it comes to girls? I can understand the blading part, but I can't fathom why you'd like me. I mean, hello, I tried to take your bit beast, remember?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, but that was in the past. And you helped us out in the end, so I say let bygones be bygones. Besides, you weren't so cold the second time we met again."

"I'm not even the best-looking female blader out there—"

"—I think otherwise—"

"—but you're, younger than me!" Mariam sputtered out, her mind racing and wildly confused at the constantly changing emotions in her heart. She hated being forced to think about something as intimate as this all of a sudden; sure, she conceded that he was pretty cute, and they shared a common passion, but Max's words had caught her off-guard. Being a girl in a male-dominated environment, she had trained herself to close off her emotions, her vulnerable side. She wanted to win based on her skill, not because her opponents felt sorry for a cute chick.

At this Max stopped walking, and Mariam barely avoided toppling over into him. "Since when did age make such a big difference? Anyhow, you're only, what, a year older than me?" She wanted to dodge to the side, but that was cowardly. "It's not like there's a rule that says boys have to be equal to or older than girls in relationships."

"I...guess not..." Mariam had to give him a point there. Why was she getting so worked up about this anyway? It's not like she was committing to anything, nor was he pressuring her to. Yet something about being around him and exposing her own self...these was the kind of feelings she only allowed people with close relationships to know, such as her brother, Joseph.

"Ah, well, anyway, like I said, I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend right away or anything. Of course, that'd be nice, but I'm cool with just being friends." He smiled that charming smile again, and stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

She reached out hesitantly, but eventually shook his hand. "Sure. Just keep your opinions to yourself, and I might let you tag along more often."

"Ouch. And where are you headed on a fine day like this anyway?"

"Nowhere really. Ozuma gave us the day off, and I thought I'd just explore the city for a bit."

"Well, if you don't have any plans...hey, are you hungry, by chance?" The blonde perked up, an idea sparking in his head.

"Uh, I had breakfast, I guess—"

"You like sweet stuff, right? I mean, most people I know do."

"Yes?" She wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"I'll take you this bakery that my mom always goes to whenever she visits. Come on, trust me when I say you won't regret it." He held out his hand again, and, for reasons unknown to even herself, she accepted.

* * *

"Oh Max, you're here again. And with a pretty girl I see..." The shopkeeper, an elderly lady with a pink apron and white kerchief, nodded in greeting as the two teens stepped through the doorway. Mariam blushed with embarrassment at the comment, but Max rubbed his hair sheepishly and smiled back at the owner.

"Ah, not quite...but she's a friend of mine and I know you guys have the best treats in town!" Gesturing towards the glass display, he turned back towards the Saint Shield blader. "So, what do you want? My treat."

Usually, Mariam preferred to remain icy cool at all times, but if she had one weakness, it would be a taste for good food. Particularly if it involved apples... Unconsciously, her head veered towards the apple strudel that was covered under a glass dome on the countertop. Before she knew what was happening, she was standing right in front of it, staring at it with a rather predatory gaze.

Seeing her focus on the strudel, Max strode up to the counter, giving a low chuckle. "Oh ho, so I see you like apple-based desserts...in that case, two apple strudels please!"

She blinked when the pastry was offered in front of her face. "You didn't have to pay for me, you know..." Mariam said, feeling a little guilty about his chivalry. Still, she had never been one to turn down food, especially when it was so generously offered.

"It's fine, guys always like to pay for girls, especially if they like them." Yup, he was still sporting that same stupid grin, but there was something charmingly sweet about it.

"...So does this mean you'll buy me that new defense ring from your dad's shop?" Mariam teased, taking a bite of that oh-so-lusciously perfect apple and cinnamon crust.

Max almost dropped his own treat. "Uh, that? I have to think about it..."

She laughed, glad to have caught him off-guard for once. "I was just kidding, Max."

"...Well, if you really want it, I'm sure my dad will let you have it." Again with the unintentional sincerity, his face scrunched up in concentration.

She sighed and decided to let Max make his own decision about that. But for now, she thought, having a puppy dog tagging along, maybe wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can still write Beyblade! And I can write something other than M-rated fics! Anyway, I played off mostly of Mariam's liking of tasty food, specifically apples. Hope I portrayed them well!


End file.
